A life torn into pieces
by Lilith-Lucy
Summary: What would be 30 years latert, if Solomon hadn't died? What would Saya experiance after waking up?
1. Awake

**Sorry for language mistakes, English ist not my mother toung. Feel free to cammant. Enjoy! **

The first thing she noticed was the silence, then the darkness. She knew that this wasn't a dream anymore. She opened her eyes but still was covered in black. She tried to move, but yet she couldn't say where to find the bottom or the top. She was surrounded by cozy warmth, which made her feel comfortable and secure. Then this world was fading away from her senses again.

The next time Saya woke up, she was lying on cold stone. She opened her eyes and lifted the upper part of her body. Her eyes needed a while to get used to seeing after such a long sleep, but not as long as her mind needed to remember, where she was.

She felt weak, but still forced her body to stand up and walk towards the exit of the crypt. It was night, but the full moon spent enough light to see properly. She glanced back inside and caught sight of two cocoons, beside the broken shells of her own: her nieces where asleep.

_Would she ever be able to meet them?_

Thirty years had passed and now, as Saya was awake, they might just be in the middle of their slumber.

She turned around and left them behind. When she stepped into the moonlight her foot touched something soft. She looked down to find a rose on the ground and kneeled down to pick it up.

_Was it meant to be for her or for one of the twins?_

It had a blue ribbon tied around the stalk. She pulled at one end to loosen it. When she bowed her head to observe her find closer, a stroke of her long black hair entered her field of vision. She tried to position it behind her ear, but it didn't take long, until it fell in front of her eyes again. Carefully she placed the rose on the ground and started braiding her hair, which had been reaching her hip by know. When she had finished, she used the blue ribbon for tying the braid together. As she was looking at the blue tie in black hair, painful memories spread in her mind. _He had always worn his hair tied back with such a ribbon._ She tried to hold back her tiers and concentrated on the bay of Okinawa and the sea below.

She had been standing there for half an hour until she noticed how cold she was feeling. Her naked body was totally exposed to the fresh wind. She went back into the crypt for some shelter. Inside she found a pile of clothes: blouse, skirt and sandals. When she picked up the blouse a small piece of paper fell out, gliding slowly towards the ground. It was the Photo of Saya and her brothers, they had taken so long ago. "Riku", she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Why did everybody she loved had to die? It was all her fault: she had released Diva from the tower and now they were gone: Joel, George, Riku and Haji.

_Nankurunaisa – live through today for tomorrow's sake_, she said to herself and placed the photo in the pocket of the skirt.

After getting dressed she cast a last glance onto her nieces' cocoons, and then headed towards the stairs.

"You finally are awake!" she startled when she heard the familiar voice disturb the silence of night.


	2. Chevalier by will

Saya turned around. Evan though he was only standing a few steps behind her, she hadn't heard him coming. His white suit was shining in the damp moonlight, but she couldn't see his face in the shadows of night.

"Solomon", she couldn't hide her surprise, while she spoke.

_Why did he come? How did he know, she was here? Had he spoken to Kai?_

The man stepped forward until he reached her and kneeled down, holding out his hand to take hers, then he gently kissed her fingers.

"Why are you here?" Saya whispered.

"I felt your awakening," while he was saying those words, he pressed his hand at his heart, "and I came as your Chevalier." Saya didn't know what to answer. She still felt sleepy and weak. She was wondering, how much longer her legs would carry her, when she started to fall. But instead of hitting the firm stone, she was caught by Solomon's arms. He laid her down onto the ground and pulled a knife out of his pocket. The blood ran down his palm, dripping onto the ground.

"You should drink something", he said with a gentle voice, "you will feel better afterwards." She drew back, when his hand approached her mouth.

"It won't kill you Saya, I'm just a chevalier." After a moment of hesitation, Saya grabbed for his hand and sipped the blood out of his wound. She really felt better now, but the blood couldn't cure the pain caused by the memories, she had thought about earlier.

Despite her clothes, she was still shivering in the cold wind. Solomon tried to warm her by pulling her tightly to his body, but she pushed him he tried to hold on to her, she noticed, that his left thumb was missing.

"What happened?" she asked, pointing at his hand. For a second a strange expression appeared on his face, but vanished at once. "It's nothing you should worry about."

He took of his jacket and laid it around her shivering shoulders. It helped.

Evan though Solomon had offered to carry her, Saya insisted on walking herself. Together they went down the stairs towards Okinawa, leaving nothing behind but a rose and a drop of blood on the ground.


	3. Nobody woul know

Review part 1:

He knew, he was too late, nevertheless he hurried. He knew, because he had seed the lights of Kai's motorbike heading away from the stairway and disappearing in the dark. Until then he hadn't allowed himself to give up. Now he would have to wait thirty years.

He found her lying on her side on the floor of the crypt, one arm bowed under her head. _How beautiful she was, and how peaceful she appeared in her sleep, as if she had never touched a sword or seen running blood_. It made him forget all the fights and the pain from the past. He laid his hand onto hers. "Sleep well, Saya!" he whispered and kissed her cheek, "I love you and I will always be with you and wait until you wake up."

He stayed at her side for an hour, not wanting to leave her, but the wounds he gained, during the bombing of the opera house required a lot of blood to heal. He became weaker every second, until the need of blood forced him to leave. He placed the rose, which he had brought for her, in front of the crypt. He wanted her to know, that he had been here, just in case she awoke unexpectedly. _Did she even know that he was alive?_ He pulled the ribbon out of his hair and tied it around the rose's stalk, hoping, she would recognize it.

He took her sword out of his cello case wondering, whether to leave it at her side, but decided not to do so, in the event she again went crazy after awakening.

When he turned to depart someone stepped into his way. "Haji, I didn't know you survived", Solomon said, "It always surprises me, how tough you are."

"I promised Saya, that I would stay with her, and this, I will do."

"But she thinks that you already left her, right? She doesn't expect to ever see you again."

Haji took a deep breath: "No, she doesn't. But why would it matter, what she expects to happen? Doesn't life often turn out different than we thought?"

"Oh, it does matter, because if she thinks, that you're dead, she won't wonder where you are, if you don't sit by her side, when she awakens. She would never know that you survived at the opera house…nobody would ever know." There was something strange in Solomon's expression: an overwhelming passion verging on madness.

"Why are you saying this?" Haji tightened his grip on Saya's sword and loosened the scabbard. He saw the claw darting towards him, but still weakened from his previous fight, he couldn't react before it pierced his body.

"Saya will be mine!"


	4. A normal life

The reflection of the moonlight was dancing with the waves of the ocean. As soon as Saya reached the bottom of the stair, she ran across the street and down the beach, where she sat into the sand and held out one hand after the fresh water. It had been so long ago, that she had last seen the sea. She enjoyed the scent of salt in the air and the grains of sand under her legs. While she was sitting there she remembered her father's and brother's words and decided to do, as they said: she would live every day the fullest.

"It's so beautiful", she whispered mainly to herself, but Solomon answered, "Didn't I tell you this a long time ago? There are so many wonderful things in life, you had no time for. But know you can enjoy every single one. Just look up to the stars. Saya, have you ever seen the sun rising behind the sea?" She shook her head, "I can't remember." He smiled, "I will find a place, for you to sit and watch it. For you I will find the most beautiful place on earth."

Saya lay down into the sand and watched the star. "From today on, you can live in peace and do whatever you want." Solomon's promises made her smile. "Peace", the word felt lovely on her lips. "Saya, what do you want to do?"

She answered, before thinking about it: "I want to live a normal life." As she was saying the words, she knew, this would never be possible, "I can't. I am not free. I'm not a human being." Solomon rested his hand on her shoulder. "Why shouldn't you? You can live along with your friends and join their daily lives, even if it is just for a few years. You can go to school or work. You can have a family."

_No_, she thaught, _she could never have a family. She would miss most of their lives, until they would die and leave her alone. And if she wanted to have children, they would have to be Solomon's, and like Diva's daughters, they would probably sleep, while she was awake. Her life was torn into peaces, wich she would live bit by bit, and all the time she went into hibernation, the world woud change and human like Kai would grow old and die.  
_

Her fingers found the photo in her pocket. _She had to see Kai, the only one left of her family. Did he still live at the Omoro's? It was her only chance to find him._


	5. The melody

She pulled off her shoes and went along the beach in the shallow water of the waves that rolled upon the beach. Solomon walked a few steps behind her.

In the distance she spotted a small figure dressed in a black robe balance on the wall between the street and the beach. As she approached the person jumped down into the sand, which made the robe's hood fall down and release long violet hair.

"Saya!" the girl's voice echoed through the night. It only took a second, until she reached her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Lu-lu", Saya gasped, overwhelmed by the tender girl's strength.

"I knew you'd wake up tonight! I knew it! There is so much I have to tell you about. You have no idea, what you have missed the last thirty years." Lulu was talking nonstop, so that Saya could hardy listen and her attention was gone, when she spotted an old shabby cello leaning against the wall a few steps away.

"Is that yours?" she asked, hoping that she didn't interrupt Lulu saying something important.

"Yes, I started to practice. Do you want to hear?" Saya nodded. Music would be easier to listen to, than all those words, which came out of Lulu's mouth.

The first tone filled the silence of night, then the next and another one, creating a beautiful melody. Saya knew the song. She had heard it so many times before. Again memories were called to her mind, making her feel miserable. She turned around to the ocean to hide her tears. "Not that song", she whispered, but Lulu didn't hear her.

"Stop it!" she had spoken louder, than she had intended. The music broke up at once. "Not that song", she repeated and fell on her knees into the sand.

"I'm sorry", Lulu's voice seemed to come from fare away. Everything felt somehow unreal.

"Lulu, why don't you go to the Omoro and prepare a nice breakfast to celebrate Saya's awakening?", Solomon proposed. Saya heard her packing the cello and heading off. She wanted to stop Lulu and tell her, that she was sorry, but it seemed as if all her power had left her together with the tears.

Solomon pulled Saya up onto her feet and held her in a hug without saying a word. This time Saya allowed it. She had forgotten how secure another person's warmth could make her feel. She stood there for an eternity, her face buried at his chest. Saya had decided to enjoy life but yet everything she had been doing after waking up was crying. Some part of her felt self-pity as she thought about it, another one laughed about herself.

She forgot the world around and didn't even hear the noises of the sea, until the melody started to play again and brought her back into reality. "Lulu, don't!" there was no strength in her voice and it didn't surprise her that the music went on. She gently pushed Solomon away to turn around and tell Lulu to stop, but there was no Lulu.

He did not lift his head; instead he kept on concentrating on the strings.

"Haji!" she cried out.


	6. Things are different now

**Review part 2:**

After a second of confusion Haji jumped back and pulled Saya's katana out of the scabbard. He raised it over his head to strike his opponent, who was transforming into his chiropteran form. Solomon wanted to stop the blade with his hand, but the one he used wasn't transformed in time and a human thumb landed in the dust, rolled down a slope and disappeared in the high grass. Not paying attention to his lost limb Solomon stroke out for Haji once more, causing him to lose his balance. He fell down the slope as well and landed on his back.

He knew that he wasn't in the condition to fight. He hardly had a chance against Solomon. He had almost given up, when he spotted Saya's sword, that was now lying a few steps away from him. Haji had thought that the time of fighting was over. He had expected to live in peace together with her. But since the day Diva had escaped from her tower, he hadn't spent a moment with Saya without fearing for her life, and now he never would. The imagination of not seeing her again feared him more than any of Solomon's attacks could do.

He rolled away on his side to avoid being hit by Solomon once more and jumped to his feet. He and tossed a dagger into his opponent's eye, who screamed out and was distracted for the amount of time, Haji needed to reach the katana.

"Solomon!" he jelled, while he was blocking one of his strikes with the sword, "why are you doing this? You would not do this! You are not yourself! Please stop this for Saya's sake!"

Solomon laughed: "So you think that I don't want the best for her? She has already shed her tiers about your death. When she awakes, she will forget the past and look forward. Don't you think that you have hurt her enough? Twice she thought that you had died. And have you forgotten, how she reacted after you had killed all those people? Maybe it's the best for her, when you are gone." He smiled once again and added: "Don't worry; I will take care of her."

Haji hesitated, than he answered: "Things are different now: there won't be fights anymore. She will live in peace and I shall not hurt her again."

To get out of Solomon's way, Haji descended the slope, until they had reached a street. While they fought, they did not pay attention to the approaching motorbike. Haji tossed another dagger towards Solomon, who pulled it out of his shoulder and threw it back. Haji ducked and dogged the dagger. He heard some shattering behind his back and when he turned around, the motorbike was lying on the ground together with its biker, who had the dagger between his eyes. When Haji saw the red liquid dripping onto the street his urge for blood returned and he grabbed the already dead man's neck. When he was satisfied he felt new power to fight.

Haji stroke with the sword after his enemy, but it wasn't him, who hit Solomon. The car had tried to avoid the motorbike but it instead caught the chiropteran and crashed into the wall, which edged the street. Solomon, who now was captured between wall and street, was almost unconscious.

Haji did not wait until Solomon recovered; he turned to leave and shouted back: "I will go and meet someone…just to make sure that they know I survived and that they will tell Saya who might be to blame, if I am not there when she wakes up."


	7. If this is what you wish

Without saying a word he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Haji," she whispered, "please tell me that this is not a dream."

"It isn't, Saya, you are awake."

"But you…" he silenced her by placing his finger on her lips and kissed her forehead. Time had no meaning as she rested in his arms, still not believing that this was real. She tried not to think about anything, because when she started thinking, she feared to wake up and find out that this moment was just one of her dreams she had dreamed during her long sleep.

When she finally concluded, that she wasn't dreaming, Saya left the warmth of Haji's arms. Solomon was standing a few meters off. As soon as he notices her glance, he said: "I will go and help Lulu with the breakfast. I wouldn't trust a Schiff with cooking human food." Then he disappeared in the dark.

She sized up Haji: he had hardly changed in all those years. Only his dark hair was falling loosely over his shoulders. Saya pulled the ribbon out of hers and tied it back into his. But still there was something else that had changed. There was a wide smile on his face and hope in his eyes.

"So you found the rose?" Haji asked carefully.

"Yes, but I had no idea…" Saya didn't know how to say it. _I had no idea you were alive. _She did not want to think about the memories and the pain anymore.

"I know…I hoped you would understand the rose's meaning. I wanted you to know, that I had been there." He turned his head to the sea. "I'm sorry, that I wasn't with you when you woke up. After all the time of waiting I didn't expect it to happen exactly this night. Julia had asked me into her laboratory for some tests and there was something she got such excited about, that she didn't let me go until late at night."

"Julia? Why is she still researching about chiropteran?" Haji shrugged: "I think it is just her curiosity. And she thinks that her results might be helpful someday – of course for us and not for the military." He paused before adding with a hint of dislike in his voice: "But as I saw, you weren't alone when you woke up anyway." Evan though Solomon's name remained unspoken, it lay upon them like a dark shadow.

"Should we go to the Omoro's?" Saya asked only to change the topic, "Maybe Kai was already waked by the noise in the kitchen and now they are waiting for us."

"If that's your wish we shall go." It was the old Haji who said these words, the one without a smile. He had already turned to leave, when Saya stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Please don't talk like that. You are not my servant anymore. I don't need you to do as I say. I need you to be my friend."

"Friend?" there was no reproach in his voice: it just sounded as if he wanted to ensure himself that he had understood correctly, what she had said. Saya smiled, took a step closer and kissed him. He grinned to himself thinking: _If this is what you wish…_


	8. Visitors at night

Kai woke from a loud clatter. When he listened closer there was nothing but silence. _Or did he hear a voice? _He turned his head to ensure himself that his wife was still lying next to him. Her calm breath told him, that she hadn't heard the noise. Then he heard something again, not as loud, but he was sure, that is wasn't just imagination. He wondered whether it came from outside. Maybe some drunken teenagers had crashed a bottle down at the street. He went to the window and peaked behind the curtain.

Okinawa was still covered in darkness, not the deep darkness of the middle of the night, but the darkness just before sunrise. There was not the slightest sign of life on the street, still he heard the noises. Because they seemed to come from the kitchen, he went downstairs to see if anyone was there. While he sneaked down the stairs he wondered whether he had locked the door the evening before. He stopped before entering the kitchen to listen once again. _What if someone broke in and brought amours?_ But then he thought that after the noise any criminal would have fled immediately.

When he entered the kitchen and switched on the light he found nothing but a broken bowl on the floor.

"Is anybody here?"… No reply. When he knelt down to pick up the broken pieces he was startled by the eyes that stared at him from underneath the table.

"Lulu", he exclaimed, "Why are you hiding?" Lulu glanced over to the broken bowl and said guiltily: "Sorry." Kai laughed: "I didn't like it anyway. It was a present and I was just waiting for it to break."

While Lulu crawled out of her hiding place, Kai asked: "What are you doing here in the middle of the night? I know you are bored when everyone is asleep but still you should be quiet."

"I was making breakfast", she replied and went over to the cupboard to get some dishes. She wanted to add something but Kai cut her short: "That is very nice of you, but it is far too early." He pointed onto the cello case and asked: "Why don't you practice a bit. I got it for you to keep you busy. That sound at least doesn't wake up other people."

"I already practiced this night."

"Did Haji teach you?" he yawned, "Can't you go on his nerves? He doesn't need to sleep. Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He is with Sa-", again she couldn't finish her sentence because the door banged open and Solomon entered.

"Now what are you doing here?" Kai was such irritated and taken by surprise that he had to sit down on one of the chairs.

First there was a silence, until Lulu finally said: "Saya is awake." Kai dropped the piece of the bowl, which he had in his hand, so that it burst into even smaller fragments.

"Where is she? Is she all right?"

"Haji is with her. They will be here soon", Solomon answered to his questions, "So let's celebrate."

"And why did you come?" Kai threw him a distrustful gaze.

"I want to celebrate my queen's awakening."

"I see. And does your queen know, what have tried to do thirty years ago?" Solomon clenched his fist with the missing thumb and replied: "Haji has forgiven me, so why can't you?"

Kai didn't answer, instead he handled him the kettle over and said: "If you want to be helpful than make some tea. I'll go and get changed."


	9. Family photos

When she entered, she found Solomon and Lulu in the kitchen, who were setting the table.

"Kai is getting dressed, he will be here soon", Lulu said. Saya nodded and took a look around. The Omoro had hardly changed: only the walls had a different colour. Evan the wall with the photos was still there, but it was a lot fuller than thirty years ago.

She stepped closer to look at them. She found some familiar pictures of Riku, herself and of their father. Nevertheless most of them documented a life which was foreign to her. On many of the picture she could see twin girls, who had to be her nieces. On some there were just babies, on other young women of sixteen years, reminding her of her sister. She could see other children as well and a women who seemed to be kind of familiar, but Saya didn't remember where she had seen her before.

At most she was interested in the photos of Kai. Other than Haji, Lulu and Solomon he had changed a lot, while she had been asleep, and it showed her the huge amount of time she had missed. She compared her memories with the photo of which she thought, that it was the last one. She could recognize the expression on his face and every little detail as if the picture was as old as her memories, but still he had grown much older.

In the middle she found a picture with many people on there. Kai and his wife where surrounded by Saya's nieces and two other children, a boy and a girl. Next to the family she spotted out two familiar faces: Haji and Lulu.

She heard a lough next to her and turned around to see the Schiff pointing at the picture, she had been looking at. "You do not believe how hard it was to convince him of this photo", she explained with pride, "Sometimes Haji can be such stubborn." Saya laughed. Haji quickly started a conversation with Solomon to pretend, that he hadn't heard it.

"Lulu", it was a small girl's voice, which had spoken. Saya turned her head downwards, where a little girl of not more than five years was standing. "I'm busy," the Lulu replied and went over to get something out of the fridge.

A woman entered the kitchen. It was the one from the photos. She was still in pyjamas and seemed to be still half asleep. She went over to the little girl and picked her up in her arms. She looked confused around the room until she spotted Saya and called her name with great excitement. Saya still didn't recognize the women, who seemed to know her.

"Hi", was all Saya managed to say, not knowing to whom she was talking. The women noticed this and said quickly: "I am Monique. We have met a long time ago in England, do you remember?" Saya nodded. "And as I see you have already met little Mei", she said with a glance to the child on her arms, "She has lost her parents so we adopted her. "

Saya didn't know what to say, not even what to think, due to all the new expressions in this one night. It was Kai, entering the room, who gave her something to focus on. He ran towards her and hugged her without saying a word. He had grown so much older and changed a lot, but still he was her brother and when they met again, it was as if she had only been on a long holyday trip.


	10. Uninvited guest

"Do you know why Solomon lost his thumb?" Saya whispered to Haji, while everyone else paid their attention to other things. She noticed that Haji hadn't expected the question. His mood became serious at once and he turned his head so that Saya couldn't see his face anymore.

"Why don't you ask him? It's his matter." She shook her head: "He didn't want to tell me."

"And because he doesn't want you to know it, you ask me?"

"I'm just worried, I mean, a Chevalier doesn't lose a finger by cutting vegetables. You know how it happened, don't you? So what was it?"

Haji only shook his head so Saya went on asking anxiously: "There aren't any Chiropterans around, right?"

"No, there are no Chiropterans. There was just a slight variance." He turned around to go to the others and finish the conversation but Saya grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Who had a _slight variance_ about what?" she became more and more impatient. Haji remained silent. It was this silence, which told her more than she had wanted to know. She couldn't hide her shock and disappointment. Not knowing how to react she was glad to hear Kai calling for breakfast.

During the meal she could neither look at Haji nor Solomon. She didn't talk much and listened carefully to the stories Kai and Monique told her.

A few years after Saya had fallen asleep, Glay had died and Monique had moved to Okinawa to help Kai raising the twins. They had fallen in love and married, and now had two children. Their daughter was traveling through Europe and their son studied in Tokyo. "I will call him and tell him that you woke up", Kai promised, "he for sure wants to get to know his aunt, after all what he heard about you." Two years ago they had adopted Mei, whose parents had died in an accident.

It wasn't even eight when the door opened and a man dressed in a long grey coat entered. His hat threw a shadow onto his face so that it couldn't be seen. He was neither tall nor did he seem to be very strong, but his posture presented self-confidence.

"We haven't opened yet", Kai said, but the man ignored it and sat down on a chair at the bar.

"I did not come to eat or drink, Kai", the man said and took of his hat. His hair was dark and cut short and his face looked a lot younger than Saya had expected. "I was nearby and saw the light in here so I decided to come over. I wanted to ask you, when Hibiki and Kanode will come home, or have they already?"

"Oh, it's you", Kai answered astonished.

"So you still remember me?"

"You haven't changed in all those years, so why wouldn't I."

The man shrugged. "So what about the girls, are they at home?"

"They are not, and they have decided to stay in the USA ", Kai answered, "Why are you still asking for them? It has been over ten years now."

"I told you, I was nearby and wanted to say hello to some old friends. But as I see you have visitors", he threw a glance around the table and added: "I don't want to disturb this lovely meal, so I will better go now. Please tell them I have been here." Without looking back he went out of the Omoro's and left a puzzled Kai behind.

"Who was that?" Saya asked, not knowing what was going on.

"He was Hikaru, a friend of the twins when they went to high school, but then they had some conflicts. I don't know, what it was all about, but after that I haven't seen him for a while. After they had fallen asleep, he came here and asked for them. I told him, that they had left for the USA."

Saya noticed that something was wrong. It where the glances Haji and Solomon threw each other and Lulu's nervous finger tapping.

Lulu was the one who broke the silence and said: "They never told me that Hikaru is a Chevalier."

Kai almost spilled his coffee over the table, showing Saya, that he hadn't known either.


	11. Dance with me

Saya had spent the day helping out in the Omoro and meeting some old friends. Apart from that she had seen Julia for a medical examination.

Now she was sitting at a table in the kitchen playing cards with Lulu, who had come as soon as the darkness had fallen. Monique had gone upstairs to sing Mei a lullaby and Kai was drying dishes. Solomon was sitting in a corner reading a newspaper.

Haji, who had helped Kai with the dishes, prepared his cello and started to play. The music covered the clattering of the dishes and the silence, which lay in the room, as no one was saying a word. Saya hadn't talked much to him that day. She tried to forget what he had told her about the fight, which had worked fine over the day caused to her activities.

When a game of cards was over she stopped playing and closed her eyes to listen to the music.

"Would you like to dance?" Solomon was standing next to her holding out his hand. She took it and let him lead her to a free space where they could dance. At the beginning she tumbled for not having danced for a long time, but after a while she followed his movements without troubles.

She had to think about the first time they had danced at the ball in Lycèe. At that time Solomon had been a stranger to her and she hadn't known how much their destinies would intermingle. She hadn't know, that he had been her anomy and her sister's Chevalier (despite the fact that she hadn't even known she had a sister). And know he was her Chevalier.

Lots of things had happened since that time and some, she didn't even understand. She neither had understood why Solomon had wanted to dance with her for the first time, nor why he had chosen her over Diva.

While they danced her hand rested in his one and her thumb touched the place, where his should be. She didn't know, what had happened exactly between him and Haji– she wasn't sure whether she wanted to.

She looked up into his face. His charming smile caught her eyes. "You haven't forgotten how to dance", he said quietly, "evan though you haven't used your legs for such a long time." As she thought about it she was amazed by it as well. "It has to be my chiropteran blood, which makes my wounds heal as well."

Suddenly the music broke up. She looked over to Haji who was trying to find the note ha had to play. After a few unsuccessful attempts he gave up and began packing his cello.

* * *

_Why hadn't he told her? _Haji watched her dance with the man who had tried to kill him, after ignoring him for a day._ Why hadn't he just told her?_ The question bothered him ever since she had started asking him about Solomon's injury. But yet he hadn't done it. And now he was the one whom she blamed. Worse than that, Solomon would always be around as her chevalier and he wouldn't stay away from her. He threw another glance at the dancers. Saya smiled. She gave Solomon the smile, which Haji hadn't received since this morning.

He remembered the disappointment in her eyes, when he had admitted, that Haji had injured him. _Maybe Solomon was right. Maybe he caused her nothing but pain. What if she was better without him? And wasn't that his duty: to want her best and do everything in order to reach this? _

He raised his head once again and saw her dancing. It seemed as if with every step she danced with Solomon, she departed further away from him.

His fingers slipped and a wrong note disrupted his song. He tried to find it, but he couldn't concentrate on the music. He felt Saya's gaze on him and decided to stop playing and pack his instrument before anyone might ask whether everything was fine.


	12. Hikaru

After finishing the dishes Kai had hidden in his study room behind a pile of books, boxes and papers. Saya wanted to ask him where she could sleep, because the long day had made her feel tired. When she entered the room her brother didn't notice her. Only when she called his name he looked up. "What are you doing here?" she asked pointing on the piles.

"I am looking at old photos."

Saya went around the table to see the pictures from Kai's point of view. They showed his family and friends. On most of them she could see Hibiki and Kanode. Then she spotted the face of the young man, who had visited them in the morning. "Is that Hikaru?" Kai nodded: "I want to find out when he stopped to grow older. Since this morning he is stuck in my mind." He pulled two pictures out of a drawer: one showed Hikaru as Saya had already seen him and on the other he seemed a bit younger with a smaller body and softer facial features.

Kai pointed at the photo with the older version of Hikaru and explained: "This is the least photo of him, which I have. The other one was taken not quite a year earlier. That means that he has become a chevalier within that year."

While Kai returned to searching through the pictures, Saya took a closer look on those he had shown her. When she compared them carefully she found another difference in the young man's appearance. "Since when does he have that scar?"

Kai pried the photograph out of her hand and held it close to his eyes. "Why didn't I see that?" he murmured, "It only happened a month before he quarrelled with the twins, when he fell with his bike. That his wound left a scar means that he hadn't been a Chevalier at that time."

He seemed to be very exhausted when he laid his head on the table and whispered: "Why didn't they tell me? I don't know whose Chevalier he is, nor do I know when it happened." He hit with his fist onto the table and added: "The worst thing is that I don't know what he is planning and why he came here exactly the day you woke up."

"So you don't think that happened by chance?"

"Saya, I told you, I hadn't seen this guy for fifteen years. I am afraid that he will bring trouble to you and the girls. Why else should he appear, if not because of you?"

She shrugged. "Probably you are right", she admitted, "but who says that he is a Chevalier of Hibiki or Kanode?"

"I haven't heard of any other Chiropteran queens. But you are one of them. Tell me if that could be possible."

"I don't know. I don't really think that. I just wanted to point out the possibility…"

"One day we will find out," Kai said, "I am sure this wasn't the last time for him to show up."


	13. Goodnight

Saya got her old room, but it wasn't as she had left it. She could see that it had been empty for quite a while due to the thick layer of dust. Nevertheless the boxes and full drawers revealed her just as the stains on the carped that someone had been living here.

"Tomorrow we will clean and tidy it up," Monique had promised.

After showing her the room Kai had gone to get her some towels. Meanwhile she searched the boxes and drawers for a pyjama. When he returned Kai found the two Chevaliers helping her.

"What is he still doing here?" he said with a distrustful glance to Solomon.

"I am looking after Saya," he responded calmly.

"I am sure she is old enough to look after herself."

"Why can't you still trust me?"

Kai didn't answer. When Saya heard the words she looked from one to the other hoping to find out, what they had talked about.

"Why wouldn't you trust him?" she asked.

Kai turned to Haji and asked: "You didn't tell her?" Saya's eyes widened. _What secret was it this time? What did they want to keep from her? _

When Haji saw her puzzled gaze he found the answer to the question he had been asking himself for the whole day. _Why hadn't he told her what Solomon had intended to do when they had fought? Because he didn't want to burden her with the truth._

Before Saya could ask any questions he changed the topic and said: "I found one", holding up a long white nightgown.

"Well than goodnight" Kai turned to go, but instead of leaving the room he held the door open as if he was waiting for someone to go through. He stared at Solomon who was turning to Saya to accept her orders.

"I don't think I will need protection tonight", she said, "You may go." He wished a good night and went away with her brother, obviously to his satisfaction. Before he left, Solomon threw Haji a glance of gratitude, as quick, that no one else could notice.

* * *

Saya lay awake for a long time. She was sick of all the secrets. _Who was Hikaru and what did he plan? What could they actually know about him and how could they find out? _She wondered whether it was possible that other chiropteran queens existed. But to answer this question she didn't know enough about herself. _Where did her mother come from?_

Apart from that she couldn't forget Kai's and Solomon's words as well. _Why didn't her brother trust Solomon, but Haji?_ _Weren't they both included in the fight in which Solomon lost his thumb? Maybe there was something else she didn't know._ She had tried to ask Haji, but he wouldn't answer. He had told her that it wasn't of importance anymore, that everything was fine and that there was no need to worry.

He was sitting at the window looking outside, his back turned to her – _alive_. She had ignored him the whole day just after finding out, that he wasn't dead. She felt guilty for it, now that she supposed he wasn't the one to be blamed for what had happened in this fight – or at least not the only one.

Saya had become tired and could hardly stay awake. "Haji", she whispered half-asleep, "goodnight."

He turned around and settled himself near the bed, his hand resting on the sheets. Saya grabbed it and gently hold it. "Goodnight", he answered quietly.


End file.
